Superman: The Wedding Album Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = *Superman's wedding had originally been intended to occur much earlier; it had been on DC's schedule ever since Clark revealed his secret identity to Lois in ''Action Comics'' #662. However, the schedule had to be changed several times, in both directions: :*Due to the launch of the live action television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, which not only focused on the relationship between its titular characters, but was in fact intended to eventually feature their wedding, the execs at DC decided to postpone the comic wedding so it could occur concurrently with the TV wedding. To bridge the intervening time, the entire "Death of Superman"/"Funeral for a Friend"/"Reign of the Supermen" story arc was conceived. :*Following Superman's return, another idea to bide time was to split up Superman/Clark and Lois, which occurred in ''Action Comics'' #720. In ''Superman'' vol. 2 #115, Lois even leaves the United States to become a foreign correspondent. By this point, the plan was to have a longer story arc which would result in Lois coming to realize that she still has feelings for Superman, eventually resulting in her returning to the USA and marrying him just as the television show would have its own wedding. However, these plans were changed again when the producers of the television show decided to have their wedding take place earlier than previously intended, in season 4's third episode "Swear to God, This Time We're Not Kidding". As a consequence, DC Comics had to reschedule their plots as well, resulting in a rushed conclusion of Lois's quest in ''Superman'' vol .2 #118. :*What further complicated matters was the fact that DC had just had a major crossover event named Final Night. One of the crossover's short-term ramifications was a temporary loss of Superman's powers, which he was supposed to regain in the subsequent "Power Struggle" story arc. As a result of the short-term schedule change, Superman doesn't have his powers during his wedding and the subsequent "Honeymoon" story arc. While this provides for an interesting dynamic for the "Honeymoon" arc, one of the negative consequences of the short-term schedule change is the complete absence of Lois, as well as any mention whatsoever of Clark being a newlywed husband, from the aforementioned "Power Struggle" story arc, which takes place immediately following the "Honeymoon" arc. *An indirect consequence of all of the above is a continuity error in the early stories of the then-current JLA series (namely the Midsummer's Nightmare limited series, the main story of ''JLA Secret Files and Origins'' #1 and the main JLA title's initial "New World Order" arc), all of which feature a long-haired, superpowered Superman. This should not be possible, seeing as the new JLA was formed after the events of the Final Night crossover, and Clark cuts off his hair for his wedding before regaining his powers. | Recommended = | Links = }} | title = Superman| note = 1996 Navigation| next = | }}